The present invention relates to lighting strips and connector systems therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a lighting strip system including lighting strips having light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or incandescent bulbs and connector strips which allow for electrical contact between the individual lighting strips. The elements which make up the lighting strip system are encapsulated within a polymeric material to protect the lighting assembly and provide the light strips and connector strips with the desired overall shape. The lighting strip system according to the present invention is particularly useful as pathway lighting and other light marking strips.
Lighting strips and illuminated systems such as signs, displays, and other lighting systems which incorporate tubes filled with inert gases, such as neon, argon, and xenon among others have been used for many years. Such signs and displays typically have extended life spans, can be formed to a variety of different shapes and are operative at a relatively low cost. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,311 which issued Nov. 1, 1983 to Orenstein, discloses illuminated modules insertable into connectors having electrical leads hidden within the connectors to electrically join the illuminated modules. Each connector has a hollow body adapted to receive an illuminated module including a transparent plastic sleeve with an annular collar and a gas filled tube retained within the sleeve by the collars.
Although illuminating systems having gas filled tubes have been somewhat successful, the known illuminating systems which have included gas filled tubes have encountered certain problems. One known problem is the excessive number of components required to make such illumination systems. Another problem relates to the fragile nature of such illumination systems. Often illuminating systems incorporating gas filled tubes must be individually crafted which increases the purchasing price associated with such illumination systems. Of the known illumination systems another problem relates to the lack of interconnectability and interchangeability of individual lighting sections.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved lighting strip system which is interconnectable and interchangeable with other lighting strips having a variety of shapes. In particular, there remains a need for an improved lighting strip system having light strip sections which are flexible, can be cut to the desired length, and are interconnectable and interchangeable with a number of light strip sections having varying overall shapes. The present invention can be made to include either incandescent or light-emitting diode (LED)lighting sources.